Broken glass
by MannaAngel
Summary: Diarmuid's and Cu Chulainn's ficitonal mistress has a bad day. Cu knows better but Diarmuid still had a lot to learn. ONESHOT Lancer x Lancer & OC (*bangs head* Head-shot, only one shot will kill!)
1. Chapter 1

»My fiancé left me.«  
She finally said after restless questioning from Cu's side.

»Huh? Come again?«

»My fiancé left me today.«

»Why?«

»Cause I complained that he doesn't ever visit me.«

Cu blinked. Having his own opinion about a foolish man like that but kept his opinion for himself.

Later.

Diarmuid had found that his dear Mistress had been acting strange. She was sitting, scowling, ignoring her posture and every surrounding.

»My Lady...«

She turned her head away swiftly, with an even more sour expression when hearing Diarmuid's voice.

'Goddamn it, that was what my fiancé used to call me' she thought bitterly.

Diarmuid was discouraged by her action but asked anyway. »Would you like to go for a walk?«

She pressed her lips tightly together, then showed her teeth, probably letting out a silent growl and raised her hand, balled in a fist and her middle finger sticking up. Very slowly she did this; held the gesture for a while then pulled back her hand.

»I don't understand« said Diarmuid worriedly.

»Fuck off« she growled and her eyes finally moved to the floor up to the table. She took an empty tea cup and threw it at Diarmuid.

He evaded it, but felt his heart get cut. He got the message and left her in peace.

»She'd been sitting there for about an hour, nodding her head... listening to music, I think.« Diarmuid expressed his concerns to Cu Chulainn.

True; the scene was up-to-date. She was still there. Sitting on the floor in her undergarment and a pair of large headphones on her head. Nodding her head gently to the silent rhythm. From time to time she would press the button on the box-like device repeatedly, then resume to her nodding.

»She threw a cup at me when I tried talking to her.«

Cu had to suppress his laughter by covering his mouth. 'Really not a bright one, are you?' He thought.

»Don't go near her when she's like that. Rule number one. She gets kinda crazy when she's depressed.« Cu warned Diarmuid; for the second time now.

»Why is she depressed?«

»Supposedly her fiancé left her.«

Diarmuid gave Cu a shocked stare upon hearing the news.

»I did not realize she had one.«

»It's... you'll get used to it.« Cu was already kind of used to all the surprising fact surrounding his Mistress that just kept on popping up. He actually wanted to tell Diarmuid more about her. But Diarmuid would probably not survive the shock so easily.

She was there. Still in her own little world. Yet she all-so-elegantly poured her glass every now and then. Next to her was sitting her favorite bottle of Rum.

She could be persuaded to leave her drink for other activities on regular days. But Cu knew better than to touch her liquor when she was like that. He had told Diarmuid all the do's and dont's. Explaining, that she had almost ripped off his ear when he once tried to snatch her bottle from her. She would pull him by his ear, ever-so-painfully to the alcohol cabinet, hissing at him that there be plenty of whiskey in there for him to take, and to refrain from touching her bottle, lest... he didn't wanna remember what she had threatened him with afterwards.

A shattering echo filled the room. Diarmuid jumped and subconsciously summoned his weapons to his hands. Cu put a hand on his comrade's shoulder and nudged his head into a certain direction.

Diarmuid followed Cu's gaze and saw a glass had been shattered against the wall, where the shards stayed in the wall and under it.

She must have thrown it across the room.

Diarmuid lowered his spears, his face plagued by confusion and frustration. Cu pushed him to sit down on the couch and fetched a fresh glass for his Mistress. He made sure it was sparkly spotless or else she would break it; on his head preferably.

Cu then pulled Diarmuid up to his feet and pulled him out the balcony door. It was raining and cold outside. Diarmuid shivered slightly at the sudden temperature change.

Cu pushed him behind the corner, out of the woman's sight. She might have seemed distant but her sharp eyes were always watching.

»Relax« he said to Diarmuid softly and pressed his warm lips against the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning!  
This contains Boys on Boys love and sexual interation with female OC. Don't like, please don't read.

On another author note: Ah, so the story continues. There is much more to it, yet I have to sort it out in my head first. I am thinking of making a dating sim game. Reviews and additional ideas are very welcome. I am also looking for an artist to help me out with some designs.  
((I don't care if you write 5 years later. Hello, you future dweller, I am trapped in the past space and you can save me '^' ))

BEGINNING:

The alarm clock beeped somewhere in the distance. She awoke, wondering if the alarm clock was always so quiet and turned it off. Actually she was so sleepy she was half-deaf. She flopped her head back down on the pillow, and then her second alarm clock went off – the cats. That insane meowing was something she couldn't ignore. The cats were smart. She would have to get up from her soft bed and open the door to silence them. As soon as she sat up the cats went quiet. Oh, they were very smart and had great hearing too.

She staggered out of her bed and opened the door where a pair of white, black-spotted cats awaited her. They ran ahead into the kitchen. She headed to the bathroom first, startling herself when she glanced at the mirror. She had went to bed with her hair still wet and during the night it had curled up and now stood up almost vertically upon her head. She messed it up a bit, and couldn't bother to brush it. The curls were a pain to untangle. On this point I must emphasize that she was a really bad morning person.

She went into the kitchen painfully slowly and fed the cats. One of them wouldn't eat again. The little bugger knew she had better treats in the cup board and would not touch its food until she gave him a few.  
She oppened the terrace door and walked out. The cool fresh air felt really nice. The sun was hardly up and she liked it. She didn't want to be blinded first thing when walking out. She took a canister and watered the plants on the terrace. Some of them had leaves falling off of them. She really had no talent for flowers, or so she had convinced herself after her plants died off one after another. She hoped they would survive until the owner came back.

Right. At this time she and her two Lancers were staying in a luxurious apartment, where she would babysit the cats and get paid for it. Life was pretty gentle these days. Of course if she didn't find a more serious job, she would go bankrupt soon.

As she walked around the large living room, watering the rest of the plants, she glanced at the two Lancers sleeping on the couch. She quickly turned her head away and predended they were invisible. She was an absolute sucker for skinny and well-built men. She didn't want to get too excited so early in the morning. The hype she'd get from gazing at the two, looking ever so handsome, would surely give her a heart seizure.

She then decided to make some tea, and had to search almost the entire kitchen before she finally found the box of sugar. Really, who keeps their sugar on the bottom of a cabinet behind the door?

Then the cats started fighting, one chasing the other all over the apartment, jumping on the couch and at each other. The smaller of the two was cornered on one edge of the couch, where the other stared at it.

Diarmuid had awoken from the two making a ruckus and reached up for the bigger cat and lifted it under its stomach with one hand and set it back down next to his chest. So it seemed, since she couldn't actually see Diarmuid through the back of the couch. 'Oh, the cat is actually gonna let him do that?' She thought skeptically. No. The cat smacked Diarmuid's cheek with its paw and ran off, to chase the other cat. Diarmuid mewled almost silently and held his scratched cheek.

The cats jumped onto the TV table and stared at each other, hissing. She snapped her fingers and gave the two furrballs a mean look and gestured with her finger, that they had better not chase around the expensive TV set. The cats knew better and moved to another part of the living room.

She turned on her computer to check her mail. She put a pair of headphones in her ears and played some calm music. The cats were jumping on the couch again, waking up Cu. They dashed away when he moved. He looked at Diarmuid, who's face was right next to his and brushed the knight's face with his hand. Diarmuid looked back at Cu softly. They listened to the clicking of the keyboard she was writing upon. That meant that she was busy and her attention was not on them. The two had this silent way of communicating, almost like telepathy. Cu liftend himself up on his elbow, leaned in and gave Diarmuid a good morning kiss. They were very careful not to let their master see, as Cu found out she had quite a few strange obsessions. Romance between two men was definitely on the top of the list. But showing affection to another was hard to resist for both of the Lancers. They held hands and fell back into their slumber.

She had finished her tea and went to clean the cat toilets. It was fun, if she would imagine she was playing in a sandbox, shoveling the sand around in the boxes.  
After cleaning the dishes and putting away the empty beer cans from the day before, she was pretty much done with her chores for the day.

She walked behind the couch and leaned on it, looking down at the two.

»Good morning, you two. Were you up all night?« She asked gently.

Cu slowly opened one eye when hearing her voice, then shut it back. After a few long moments he opened his eyes, and ran a hand through his hair, then quickly slipped his hand away from under Diarmuid's hand. Diarmuid felt his hand flop down upon the couch and woke up. They both sat up and Diarmuid looked at his mistress, smiling at them. »Good morning, my Lady.« he said sweetly, with a smile, his eyes bright but still sleepy.  
'He is such a sunshine even right after he wakes up' She thought and smiled more.  
»Good morning« she replied to Diarmuid.

Cu was the guy that needed a few minutes to wake up.  
She raised from the leaning on the couch and moved behind Cu and hugged him from behind.

Diarmuid's POV

Cu didn't seem to be bothered by her. Or he had absolutely mastered the art of not showing what he thinks. Cu yawned lazily and leaned his head back upon her shoulder. She kept smiling.  
She would rarely show such affection to Diarmuid.  
She would leave him alone, because she was convinced Diarmuid would hate such attention from a female and only blame himself for his curse. She had told him that. Yet... the past week they had made love for two times. She had asked this of Diarmuid because she could not sleep because of pain in her stomach. It was not unpleasant. Yet it was a bit strange. But; no emotions, no obligation and no strings attached, was the condition they agreed upon before engaging in such an act.

But it seemed that Cu was her favorite of the two. But the one Cu was looking at was...well... me.


End file.
